


腑に栖む / はらわたにすむ

by kitaku_09



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitaku_09/pseuds/kitaku_09
Summary: 分级：没有车但是R18G摘要：[重铸计划（实验）]为阵亡士兵搭档发放的药物及注意事项手册。警告：主要角色死亡？ / 在伦理边缘疯狂试探
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 1





	腑に栖む / はらわたにすむ

1  
“…我相信您知道他生前签署过同意接受…”  
“我知道，我知道，我也签了，我们一起签的。”  
“好吧，在启动范围重铸之前有一点想向您说明…”  
“还剩多少？”  
“……我只能说他所在的狙击点受到敌方重火力打击，那地方一瞬间就被夷平，几乎不剩什么能看的东西了。”  
“……脑部残留？”  
“非常遗憾…但鉴于他本人曾定期上传意识信息与体态情报，我相信重铸会非常顺利。在那之前，我有一点想向您说明。”  
“……”  
“关于重铸后的启动，他交给了您。”  
“…流程不是由你们进行启动吗。”  
“在本人的强烈意愿以及对象——也就是您——也属于同一编制的情况下，我们很乐意予以适当的自由。”  
“…我该说谢谢吗。”  
“…不客气。重铸计划需要三天，后续的外皮培养与植入所需时间更长，会在启动之后进行，请您知悉。目前他本人剩余的组织已经进入培生系统，排斥反应很小，目前适应良好。”  
“既然我也是同一编制，你们应该可以对我透露更多具体情报的是吗。”  
“…我得说有的时候不提供情报并不是为了保密，更大程度上是为了保护你。我记得你们不只是终身搭档，还是恋人？”  
“是，可我想知道他还剩下哪些。”  
“……如果您坚持的话？”  
“我想知道。”  
“…敌方进行了二次打击，第一次的冲击应该是使他的头盔脱离，没能起到很好的保护作用，脑部仅剩余7%，不幸的是这部分暴露时间过长造成了感染，只能全部舍弃，但躯干护甲基本完好所以我们得以最大限度地保留了他的内脏组织，背部外皮与肌肉组织损伤过大无法复原，遵从重铸原则将进行剔除再造。四肢和部分骨骼被融化了…你还好吗？”  
“我…我能看他一眼吗？”  
“…跟我来吧。”

2  
[重铸计划（实验）]为阵亡士兵搭档发放的药物及注意事项手册。  
袋子上印着一行字。  
他把里面的药盒倒出来（镇静类药物，请于睡前服用，请勿过量使用。上面写着），又掏出里面的手册读了读，里面用加粗字写着需要每天报备心理状况及睡眠情况，一个确认状态的小表格，一大堆重铸注意事项，实验保密协议，如果需要个人启动（需申请少将或以上级别批示）的注意事项。  
建议保证固定的休息时间。  
他翻来覆去地读那本小册子，在“丧失食欲”、“无意义行为”和“失眠”一些栏上统统打了叉，又重新把它们装回袋子里，等了没一会，就再倒出来，接着又读了一遍。  
不建议过度担忧。尽量保持正常生活节奏。  
通讯器的时钟投影于空气之中，离下午五点还有一刻钟。他突然想起来摆在一边已经冷透了的餐盘，里面他的午餐还没有动过，只得抓过来匆匆几口吃完了，蘑菇酱的味道在口腔里迟迟扩散开，惹得他冲进洗手间吐了个干净，仔细刷牙漱口，又泼了些冷水洗脸。  
离五点钟还有几分钟，他收拾了餐盘，坐在通讯器前继续等待。胃里还有些翻腾，虽然他很确定连最后一块餐后苹果也吐出来了。  
门口传来礼貌的三下敲门声，他差点打翻了通讯器，不由有点恼火，等了一会门口的人没出声也没走开，只是又敲了三下。  
他大步走过去愤怒地拉开门，门口的家伙正在侧着头确认他的门牌号，被他粗暴的动作吓了一跳。  
“你好。  
“我听说得来找你给我启动？还是激活什么的？”  
他愣了一会，无意识地点点头，“对。”  
“太好了，实验室那边现在正忙着好像没空管我，我不确定是A栋的610号房间还是B栋……你还好吗？”  
“…然后他们就让你一个人过来？为什么不先通知我去接你，不是说五点给我联络吗？”  
“我的维护比预计时间结束的要早，然后他们又紧急接受了一批新的实验体，本来他们想叫我等一会，但我说我可以自己去。主任说他会联系你。”  
像是给他的话添了个注脚一样，桌上的通讯器嗡嗡震动了起来。  
他冲过去一把接起了通讯，抢先说道：“我接到人了，没有要紧事就下次再说。”  
对面顿了一顿，显然没想到会这么快，只好说“那启动…”  
“说明书和注意事项我背下来了。”  
“…那交给你了。我这里很忙，那个行动失败了，实验体比预想的要多。那就下次维护再见，他知道日程。别忘了两个小时的时限。”  
“再见。”  
通讯切断在对面的道别中，突如其来的寂静使他注意到门已经关上了，新来的人站在门口颇有点手足无措的意味。  
“……你想看看吗？虽然四肢还是钛合金骨骼，他们只来得及做了头部皮肤还原…呃…”  
他的声音奇怪地哽住了，接着疑惑地皱起了眉头。

3  
实验的第一步很成功，他得说。  
至少他有一瞬间想起好多年前他们还没结成搭档的时候，他第一次见到绿间的事。但那时候成绩顶尖的绿间显然不会用金属制的细细指头给他抹掉眼泪。不管是金属制还是他会掉眼泪，还有绿间会给他抹掉眼角的大颗水珠，每个部分都听起来像是错误的成分进入了错误的句子。  
但他决定好了，他以前和绿间约好的。  
“呃…他们说我适应得很好，接下来定期去做外皮植入就可以恢复原来的样子了。  
“但我想我可能要在启动之后去检查一下？我觉得从刚才进门开始就感觉很怪。”  
“有哪里不对劲？需要叫急救吗？”  
“心跳很快，而且这里，”他比划着自己的上腹部，“感觉被揪起来了，就像是我的喉咙底下有个钩子似的，有时候我连话都说不出来。我说不好这是什么感觉，虽然我想这不能说是排斥反应？你怎么又…”  
他推开绿间想给他擦眼泪的手指，钻进他双臂之间给了他一个小心翼翼的拥抱。他说得没错，心跳确实快得惊人，又快又强烈，像是把之前完整躯体的所有能量都浓缩在了腑脏之间。  
“好点了吗？”  
“谢谢，好像好多了。”绿间嘟哝着说。  
他感到绿间的手臂（它们藏在空荡荡的袖管里）也围了过来，轻轻地抚着他的背。  
“你还有一个小时零二十七分可以进行启动。”  
“我知道，我知道。”  
“启动到底是什么？每个人都在说它。那很重要？”  
“那会决定你到底是不是你。”  
“所以说我面前有两个选择。”  
“不是你，是我的选择，你生前把选择权交给了我。”  
“那你决定好了吗？”  
“我本来以为我决定好了，在实验室听到那些数据的时候。”  
“那现在呢。”  
他又不说话了。他把绿间拉到床前让他坐下。  
“开始启动。”  
“声纹验证通过，确认执行者权限，执行启动程序。”  
“问我吧。”  
“请选择原记忆的读取或删除。选择后将有三次确认机会，最终确认之前可以更改选项。三次确认通过后将自动执行启动程序。”  
他又改变了主意，他搂住他的头，在那些新生的完美的肌肤上留下一个亲吻。  
“读取。”

4  
绿间醒过来的时候感觉实在很糟糕，你不能奢求一个死过一回而且现在也不算严格意义上的活着的人感觉良好。没有新生的感觉，他不存在的脑浆发痛，肢体也无法自由行动，仅存的肉体与金属连接处沉重而灼热。他像是被塞进一个过大或者过小的袋子里，总归不是他自己的。  
高尾搂着他，看上去睡着了，掉在地毯上的通讯器的时钟功能开着，在床脚微弱地显示着现在是夜里十二点刚过。  
他从高尾的怀抱里爬出去（非常轻易地，他把手臂抽出来时高尾胳膊的角度都没有变过），差点在床脚摔倒。  
桌上放着个纸袋，已经发旧而柔软，他取出里面的东西的时候都没发出什么声响。里面有一个药盒，一本手册，药盒还封着口，手册已经被多次翻阅。他翻开开头几页，看到三天前高尾第一次报告情况时得到了一个印着[不稳定]的红色回执章，然后是一个黑色的[相对稳定]，一个蓝色的[基本稳定]。下一页是一些表格，都被打上了叉。墙上已送餐的提示灯亮着，他划过显示屏，查看了一下过往记录，前几天基本正常，只有今天高尾只吃了午饭，晚餐还放在原处没动过。  
高尾被轻微的电子音唤醒，坐起来看着他，表情像是还没从梦里醒过来。  
“隐藏真实情感用在这里？成绩优秀，我得夸你。”他朝他晃了晃手里的小册子。  
高尾一瞬间就清醒过来了，那样子活像是在等待他的审判。  
“我记得我们约定过在我阵亡后如果不能确认我本人的意志留存的可能性，你就该选删除我的记忆。”  
“脑部残留——我这里的芯片告诉我——是零。”他指了指自己的太阳穴。  
高尾走近了一点，他倒是没有再哭了。  
“我做不到删除你的记忆，那等于亲手杀了你——又一次。我发现你的意志，你的心还有留存的可能性。”  
“因为这些？”绿间愤怒地指着自己的胸口，他的心脏因为愤怒而快速跳搏动。  
“那些是你的心。”  
“这是一些内脏。”  
“可它们见到我的时候也会悲伤也会兴奋，也会觉得开心。”  
“别把你的情绪加在我身上。”  
“那现在呢？”  
他又哽住了，他所努力忽视掉的，只剩骨骼的金属手指，陷在高尾的手臂里，看那深度一定会留下一些可怕的手指（指骨？）印，他一定得面临针对搭档的暴力指控了。  
“你把选择权给了我，我已经选了，没法反悔了。”  
绿间很快就冷静下来了（芯片的好处？他戏谑地想）。  
“好吧。  
“我建议你提高警惕，不要因为我是你的搭档就毫无防备。你知道重铸计划还不成熟，我不是指技术方面，我是说实验体的不稳定性，那也是——曾经是——我要求你删除我的记忆的原因，显然你没把它当回事。”  
“我也建议你别像以前那样太自我主张，你知道跟搭档保持沟通的重要性。”  
“我听出来了，高尾，你以为我们在一起多少年了，你看过的案例我也看过，你在担心实验体的高自杀率。”  
“原句奉还，我也不是不知道实验体的易发狂躁和残杀搭档的案例。”  
“那我们吵出结果了吗，如果结束了我真的想去检查一下，它跳得太快了，我想知道这是不是正常态，我可不想带着一颗这样的心接着生活，还不如全换成人造的。”  
高尾听出了他的讽刺，疲惫地走过去搂住他。  
“它只是在说想抱抱高尾。”  
“你还是这么自作多情。”  
他没答话，慢慢解开绿间胸前的衣扣，那片伤痕累累的皮肤是残留面积最大的一片了，用来补强的肋骨有一部分做成了外骨骼，那片皮肉看上去像是镶嵌在金属之中，内里温热的内脏柔软地搏动着。  
绿间低头试着嗅了嗅他的味道，满意地发现这一部分功能并没有丧失，于是探过头去亲了亲他的嘴角。  
“这只眼睛也是原装的。”他指指自己的右眼，小声说。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 搬旧文的时候又看了一眼SHELL，虽然相当黑历史，里面一些想法对于现在的我来说已经不能认同也有了新理解，但还是很喜欢那篇的出发点，就又写了篇新的。上一篇说的是灵魂存在于何处，这篇说的是心存在于何处。然后不可避免的又要在伦理边缘疯狂试探，本来想说私货这么多写成原创人物仿佛更好，可构思的时候的人物逻辑性格完全还是从我老cp出发构建，就不强扭成原创了。  
> 题目的意思是栖于腑脏，腑脏指代包括心脏的所有内脏系统，也算是这篇的答案（我的）。喜欢的一首诗（白い蜂里放了原文）的和译里把heart翻译为腑（はらわた），心不再是狭义上的心，是我一直以来隐约觉得而没想到答案的。


End file.
